lo que pasa entre nosotros
by harukamegumi.ruiz
Summary: mako esta luchando contra si mismo , esta enamorado de cierta persona pero piensa que esta prohibido , ¿sera que podran estar juntos? yaoi 100% ( relacion hombre x hombre)


Hooola soy nueva en esto asi que solo dire que disfruten la lectura XD

A POR CIERTO es yaoi (relación hombre x hombre) digo si hay yuri , también puede ver yaoi asi que bajo su criterio , si les gusta léanlo , si no entonces no lo leas , aun si no te gusta lo quieres leer , pues prepárate :3

Gracias por leer

Pd: los personajes de avatar no son mios , solo los utilice para mis fines malignos

.

.

.

LO QUE PASA ENTRE NOSOTROS

Mako estaba luchando contra sus impulsos , lo cual era casi imposible , hace mucho rato el había estado parado en el mismo lugar , observando fijamente a cierto maestro fuego , de ojos color miel , uniformado, aquel tipo que sin que el mismo se hubiera dado cuenta , ya se había enamorado de el y además pronto seria el futuro señor del fuego .

Iroh sin duda era un joven muy apuesto , además entre los dos había muchas semejanzas.

-pero que diablos estoy pensando- dijo mako asi mismo sacudiendo la cabeza.

El pensaba que ver al sensual general de esa forma era algo antinatural , además era algo demasiado estúpido , pero cada vez que lo veía su corazón se acelaraba demasiado , se alegraba e inluso al ver las sonrisas repentinas de el lo embobaban.

Ademas lo de el y korra ya había acabado , y después de eso , mako paso mucho tiempo con el general haciendo cosas del trabajo , pero bueno eso era historia antigua.

Era de noche , mako se hallaba todavía en su oficina acomodando unos papeles , ya estaba cansado , pero eso no le impedia pensar en cierta persona…

-aun sigues aquí- se escucho una voz a lo lejos

-a g-general ¿sigue usted aquí?- dijo mako sobresaltado , justamente pensando en el , el que hubiera aparecido era algo que lo alegraba internamente , aunque ni siquiera lo aceptara .

Mako aun asi era muy terco , pensaba que lo que se imaginaba con el era algo absurdo asi que se negaba a si mismo que sintiera algo por el general

-oye ya es muy noche deberías descansar- dijo iroh un poco preocupado , ya que se habían vuelto muy cercanos.

-solo tengo que acabar con esto y me ire a mi departamento- dijo terminando de acomodar sus cosas.

Al guardar todo el papelerio que tenia en el escritorio preparo sus cosas , pero al darse la vuelta se encontró con el general a una muy corta distancia.

-algo te sucede mako , ¿me podrias decir que es?- dijo avanzando un paso mas y mako retrocediendo otro paso hacia atrás.

-nada solo es que tengo sueño – reponsio un poco nervioso

-no , me refiero a estos últimos días , te veo muy distraído ¿sabes?- dijo acercándose mas y mas

-NADA solo , n-no me eh sentido muy bien , es todo-

-mako porque estas tan nervioso- dijo sin mas rodeos el querido general

-n-no lo estoy- dijo mako intentando caminar a otra parte , pero ya era demasiado tarde , ya que iroh lo había acorralado en la pared

-¿sabes..- dijo el subiendo su brazo –que yo te aprecio mucho no es asi?-

Joder ,a mako esas palabras le resonaron mucho en la cabeza

-pues si , somos buenos ami..-

-no , no me refiero a ese tipo de aprecio – solto sin mas iroh . o diablos en que se había metido mako

-no se a que te refieres , pero esto ya no es gracioso-estar en esa situación era demasiado incomodo

-nadie dijo que yo estuviera bromeando-iroh se acerco al rostro de mako

-i-iroh pero que hac..-no pudo terminar esa frase ya que el general lo beso. Mako , aunque intento quitárselo de encima , no pudo , aun cuando el se negaba asi mismo el cariño que sentía hacia el general , era imposible ocultarlo ,asi que solo lo pudo corresponder.

Los labios de iroh eran muy calidos , suaves y además muy demandantes ya que su lengua empujo entre los labios de mako queriendo tener mas acceso a esta , mako capto la indirecta y los entreabrió un poco dejando que una batalla entre lenguas , dientes y labios empezara . ambos se besaban con una pasión digna de un maestro fuego.

Se separaron por la falta de aire , y se notaba el deseo de ambos en sus ojos , perlo no pudieron continuar ya que la jefa beifong se escucho que caminaba hacia su oficina y pornto los veria a los dos , ya se había ido ¿Por qué diablos tenia que regresar , no ya se había ido?

-creo que..-dijo iroh tocando con su mano la mejilla de mako – continuaremos esto después-

Le dio un beso rápido y se retiro , al salir al pasillo se encontró con lin beifong y la saludo , al terminar de hacerlo se retiro y se fue .

-mako ¿ que haces todavía aquí?- menciono la maestra metal dirijiendose a mako

-a si ya me iba- dijo el , aun no podía asimilar lo sucedido , al parecer iroh sentía lo mismo por el , pero ¿era posible estar juntos? Quien sabe , pero sin duda esa noche estaba seguro de algo , aun asi lo quería y lo ocurrido esa noche no era tan fácil de olvidar.

Al llegar a su apartamento , no pudo dormir por mas que lo intento , a la mañana siguiente se levanto , se baño y se preparo para ir a su trabajo , desayuno y salio de su casa , se fijo del correo que había en la puerta y encontró una nota

"te vere en la noche mako te vendre a visitar después , tenemos que aclarar varias cosas "

Iroh.

Su corazón se paralizo , lo veria en la noche y quien sabe que podría pasar , de seguro iban a hablar de ellos dos , o de otra cosa , quien sabe , pero mako deseaba que ya fuera de noche.

.

.

.

Bueno , ya lo se , soy rara , pero cuando has visto tanto yaoi como yo este es el resultado

Dejen sus comentarios ( por favor no sean tan duros) , si les gusto , díganme si

Bueno , tal vez lo siga , asi que bueno ya vere que hago después

LOS VEO DEPSUES! Besos y abrasitos!

haruka


End file.
